


Work of Art

by queerioes



Series: Tadaima! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, The ice husbands are at it again., Their sex life is a work of art.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Day 1 (Exploration) & 2 (Clothing) of NSFW Victuuri Week!The ice skating husbands take a break from a formal event at the museum and make their own art.





	Work of Art

Yuuri tugs Victor’s hand impatiently, leaving the fading murmurs of the function behind them. They laugh quietly, pulling and grabbing at each other as their slightly intoxicated footsteps echo through the empty museum halls. Stealing a moment away from their busy lives has gifted them many times with most cherished memories. Yuuri feels it swirling in his heart, that this evening will be one more.

Yuuri’s tie finally slips off with a tug, getting tucked into Victor’s coat pocket. Sucking champagne flavored kisses and marks into Yuuri’s exposed neck.

“Do you remember, Yuuri, when we ducked out of last year’s GPF banquet…” Victor buries his nose into Yuuri’s collarbone, sentence lost to his senses. His mouth is hot on the delectable skin, licking and suckling until Yuuri’s finger under his chin forces his gaze up, demanding a finished thought. Yuuri needs to hear it.

Victor’s grin is lustful, “...and you wrecked me in the bathroom?”

“Y-yea.” Yuuri crushes their lips together, sucking at the coy tongue that licks into his mouth. Married for three years and Yuuri still can’t tell if Victor is conscious of what he does to him or not.

They stumble over the threshold into the courtyard, dotted with marble figures in twisting and perched positions atop of pedestals. Yuuri makes the mental note that there’s enough leafy coverage in the statue garden to hide them from any passerby, but he’s not all that concerned. Victor loves an audience.

“Yuuri—”

His name drawn out over those perfect lips makes him shiver as if it were his spent cock falling from Victor’s mouth instead.

Victor presses his lips under Yuuri’s ear, voice hot and low, “Remember the night before the charity exhibition?”

A sharp shiver cuts through Yuuri, his muscles clenching as the pleasure shoots straight into his groin. He’s almost fully hard, nice suit pants tenting obviously. Yuuri remembers that night well. It was in those late hours after practice he had realized that what they were doing went far beyond just catering to Victor’s exhibitionist streak. Yuuri likes to be watched, especially when it’s the pair of them on display.

“Hmm, remind me.”  He’s being a tease, but it stirs Victor up just right.

Yuuri anchors them up against one of the statues, his fingers occasionally brushing against the smooth, cool surface. He wants to take Victor here amidst the garden and art deco. It’s like the marble figures have their eyes on them, watching as they ravish each other in the public space.

“Yuuri!” Victor gasps for a steadying breath as their hard cocks grinds together in merciless teases.

“Tell me what you liked about that night. About what I did to you.” It’s a command, rumbling deep in Yuuri’s throat, and it has the desired effect. Victor looks raw and in need, ready to catch fire and burn everything down around them.

“I-I liked where we were. You bending me over the rink wall.” Victor visibly swallows, eyes wide and waiting for his husband to reward him accordingly.

Their foreheads touch with beads of sweat rolling into each other in the humid space. Their eyes don’t break the connection, as lips brush together with heat.

“Turn around.”

Victor does as he’s told, forearms bracing against the cool marble surface. Yuuri’s hands slip around the slim waist, sliding down his pants and underwear that are in the way. He’s left marveling over the pale, sculpted ass, reminiscent of the marble bodies around them. Caressing over the full cheeks, they slope into Yuuri’s open palms. He feels blessed.

“Yuuri…” Victor breathes at the touch, eyes watching from over his shoulder as his cheeks are fondled and spread. His thumbs consciously sweep over the expecting pucker.

“Well?” Yuuri leans in, chest pressing to Victor’s back. “I’m waiting.”

Victor keens and pushes his hips back into Yuuri. His show of dominance, gentle but commanding is just what Victor likes.

“Mm, I liked how you stripped me right there by the rink.” Yuuri listens, trailing his fingers thoughtfully over the waiting bottom, teasing and delaying between Victor’s pauses.

“You liked being completely naked in public, Vitya?” Victor shivers in Yuuri’s hands.

“Liked how you split me open with your cock...w-where anyone could see.”  Victor’s head dips, cheeks reddening enough that Yuuri can see them in the dimly lit courtyard.

“What a naughty boy.” Yuuri gives the pert bottom a light smack, watching delightedly as Victor jumps, cock bobbing between his legs.

“Yuuri…” His name hidden in a very quiet moan on Victor’s lips, pleading to give him more.

“You’ve been so good for me Victor. I’ll give you what you want.” They should move things a long anyways, given their location.

“Do you have the condom and lube packet I set out by the front door?”

Victor goes rigid. He slowly glances back at Yuuri with the same eyes Makkachin makes when she’s done something she shouldn’t have. Yuuri muffles a laugh into his fist.

“You forgot.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Victor whines loudly until Yuuri covers his mouth in a pacifying kiss.

Victor tears up thinking he’s ruined their secret rendezvous in the garden, but Yuuri is quick with a solution. He leans in, his grip growing hard on the cheeks. The flesh fills between his fingers as he gropes and manhandles that beautiful backside. It’s so pliable and obedient, pleasant to everyone of Yuuri’s senses: touch, sight, _taste_.

Yuuri kneels behind Victor, hands pushing up at the cheeks, revealing a pink bud of an ass hole. Seductive color and sensitive to the cool air, it drives Yuuri to kiss it. Lips and mouth wetting the skin before his stiffened tongue pushes forward. Victor shudders around him. Yuuri’s face is buried in Victor’s ass, but he can feel his cock leaking in his pants, knowing that at any minute someone could walk out and find them.

“What if someone sees you Victor? How embarrassing.” Yuuri teases, flicking the tip of his tongue at the softening rim. He’s pretty into it himself, relishing the feel of the heat in his mouth.

“So good, Victor.” Yuuri whispers his praises into the intimate place like those are the magic words to open him up.

Victor wraps his arms around the marble figure, hanging onto it as Yuuri pushes in deep. He whines and keens as Yuuri eats him out, trying to keep his voice subdued for sake of discretion. Though a part of Yuuri hopes Victor will lose himself and make the noises he desperately wants to hear. As he fully intends to rip those beautiful sounds from his husband, Yuuri tempts fate. He presses his tongue in as far as he can, flattening and rolling it into the softness. Yuuri loves the full body taste of Victor.

“Ah! Yuuri! I’m gonna—” Something hot and wet drips out between Victor’s feet, streaking the side of the statue.

Yuuri strokes Victor’s sides, easing him through the orgasm until he is no longer shaking. Pulling out his pocket handkerchief, Yuuri begins wiping up the mess they had made. Coming off of the high, Victor chats animatedly while redressing. They bubble with laughter, adjusting their clothing and cleaning up the indirectly participating statue. Walking inside from the courtyard, Victor nudges at Yuuri's side. His impish grin stretches across those pretty lips, challenging Yuuri's resolve to return to the party.

"Yuuri—" Victor looks at him expectantly.

_Fuck it._

Yuuri decides it's time to forgo the party and make out under the paintings with his entirely too attractive husband. Sneaking off into another exhibition hall, Yuuri and Victor settle on a bench, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked once more. 

"Museums are pretty inspiring, aren't they, Yuuri?"

The dissolve into laughter, kissing lazily amidst the art. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ TYSM! I can't wait to read your comments.  
> [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush)  
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> ;w;


End file.
